With regard to Personal Protective Eyewear (PPE) technologies, a major occupational hazard in high risk industrial sectors such as manufacturing, mining, construction and warehousing, but one which has received very limited attention to date, is that associated with the worker transitioning from very bright to dark areas; fogging of protective eyewear exacerbates the situation. Per OSHA statistics, the number of fatal accidents potentially caused by light/dark (L/D) issues may be up to 30% of the total (4,383 in 2012), with non-fatal accidents having similar proportion. Current PPE technologies, e.g. photochromics (which change color with light) or clip-on sunshades/extra sunglasses for L/D control, and superhydrophilic coatings or double-pane polycarbonate for anti-fogging, are all grossly inadequate in addressing this risk. Indeed, the US Army Public Health Command specifically prohibits photochromics or clip-ons for military personnel in outdoor/indoor settings. Now in very recent prior and ongoing work, this firm has developed and patented a new electrochromics technology, based on unique, matched-dual-polymer conducting polymer electrochromics (which change color with small, e.g. 5 VDC, applied voltage). This has excellent performance, and overcomes drawbacks that have heretofore prevented practical, commercial electrochromic eyewear. Typical performance: very high L/D contrast, 1% to 70% (vs. air reference); thin (< 0.4 mm), flexible, durable lens construction; unique applied-potential algorithm residing on an inexpensive (<$8) Microcontroller yielding switching times of < 2 s L>D, ~instantaneous D>L; automated-function (photosensor-based, Li battery- powered), electrochromic spectacles/ goggles demonstrated; very low power (72 h with 12 L/D/L switches per h before batteries need recharging; 15 uW/cm2, +/- 3.0 VDC); demonstrated as retrofit to spectacles/goggles conforming to ANSI Z87.1-2010 and US military specifications. Furthermore, this firm has also just developed a new, active anti-fogging technology (proof-of-concept data given in this proposal). The proposed work will combine these anti-fogging and electrochromics technologies, and will also address high-volume-manufacture issues. It will specifically: (1) Fabricate, extensively test, optimize the active anti-fog coatings. (2) Further optimize electrochromic lenses. (3) Modify existing electrochromics Microcontroller for anti-fog operation with input from tiny, cheap temperature/humidity sensor. (4) Fabricate, test, full-function (electrochromics + anti-fog) spectacles/goggles. (5) Address specific, high-volume-manufacture issues. The firm's ongoing collaborations or teaming relationships with several established eyewear manufacturers (details herein) will assist the work. If successful, the inexpensive (<$60) product resulting from this work will be the first commercially viable electrochromics eyewear product and also the first combining electrochromics + anti-fogging functionalities. It will address a serious occupational hazard and drastically upgrade PPE. Ancillary markets (skiwear, motor sports, military) may further lower cost.